


Third Wheel

by patriciatepes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, F/M, Fellatio, Forced Voyeurism, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Angelus was the boss, the leader of their little gang. Everything they had belonged to him and was because of him. And he was going to make sure Spike knew that, one way or another.





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Ye gads, it been an age since I've written for Buffy or Angel. Now, not only am I doing that, but I'm doing it with an E rating. Fun. This was written for Kinktober, as one of the total five prompts I've picked out of the 31 days to do. This is for day fifteen's prompt, which is cuckholding. Which, hilariously, as someone with an English Lit degree, was confusing for a moment. Had to figure this one out with Urban Dictionary, I'm a touch ashamed to say. Anyway, this is set anytime where Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and Spike were together. But, onward!

Spike had fucked up, again. He knew it the moment the moment Angelus grabbed him by the scuff of his neck—like he was an errant kitten or something—and dragged him back to the manor house they had "acquired" from some rich old widower. Despite the supple leather of the riding gloves that Angelus wore that evening, his grip was tight and true, and Spike knew that punishment would be in short order.

After all, Angelus had decided that _he_ would be the one to drain the young girl from across town. But the girl had fancied Spike. Spike had not only gotten a meal, but a blow job from her. Angelus had found him, cock still out and teeth clamped deeply in the girl's neck. Now, he dragged the younger vampire into the lavish bedroom that he sometimes shared with Darla and pinned him up against the wall.

"Girl wasn't no virgin, I can tell you that. No virgin is _that_ sure of what to do with a cock," Spike quipped, despite Angelus snarling at him, his forearm pressed firmly to the younger one's throat.

Angelus let out another snarl, reaching out with his free arm to the chest of drawers beside Spike. He yanked open the second drawer from the top and pulled out a set of chains. Spike arched a brow. A set of chains wasn't going to do a thing to a vampire, but that was right before he caught it. Each link in the chain had a tiny little cross etched into it. Spike's eyes widened.

"Wait, Angelus, no," he began, but his cries fell upon deaf ears.

Angelus wrapped the chain about his waist and wrists, locking it around the rings mounted on the wall—when had they had that installed? As if reading his mind, Angelus shrugged.

"Darla likes it rough, occasionally. Now, Spikie boy… we've got to teach you a lesson. Do you know what lesson it is that you've yet to learn?"

"To share with the other boys and girls?" Spike grinned.

Angelus smiled, and Spike tensed, expected a blow of some kind. However, his grandsire simply took a step back. He turned his head toward the bedroom door and shouted, "Drusilla, pet… could you come here, please?"

Spike's eyes widened. "What are you doing? Angelus, look… hurt me. Hurt _me_. Not her. Not Dru."

"Oh, Spike… I am hurting _you_."

Drusilla, a vision in a white shift gown, her raven hair loose and flowing over her shoulders, entered the room.

"I was dreaming of dancing," she said in a wistful voice.

Neither of the other vampires doubted that she had been dancing in reality. Her eyes drifted closed, and just before she could resume her dance, Angelus reached for her. He pulled her close against him, holding her tightly. Her eyes flew open and a little grin lit her face.

"Do you want to play with me?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. A very special game. Will you do as I say, Dru?"

"Always," she whispered.

Spike snarled. He pulled on the chains, feeling the burn of the crosses when they pressed into his flesh. He stopped his struggle with a growl. Angelus smirked at him as Drusilla arched a brow.

"Has Spike been bad?"

"Yes. Because he's been bad, Dru, he can only watch. No playing games for him."

Spike felt his stomach turn. This wouldn't be the first time, he knew, that Angelus had played such "games" with his Drusilla. But having to sit here and watch it? It almost made him want the burn of the crosses on him.

"On your knees, pet, like you're gonna pray," Angelus instructed.

Drusilla dropped instantly. Angelus undid his trousers, pulling out his cock, already stiffened with arousal.

"Like a lolly?" she asked.

Angelus smirked. "Just like a lolly."

Drusilla began slow, licking at the head and swirling her tongue around it. Spike turned away, not wanting to watch, but then Dru pouted.

"Am I not doing a good job?" she asked.

"A wonderful job, pet. Why do you ask?"

"Because Spike doesn't want to watch me. He doesn't tell me how good I am."

Angelus smiled pleasantly at his rival. "Aw, Spike. Would you hurt her so? Tell her. Tell her what a good job she's doing, licking _my_ cock like a lolly."

That smarmy bastard. He knew, _knew_, that that pouting look on Drusilla's face tore his heart in two. He fought every snarl, every growl, forcing his face into one of softness.

"You're… you're doing a great job, pet. Such a good job."

"Do you want me to keep licking?" she asked, all doe-eyed and innocent.

Angel was grinning at him. "Yeah, Spike. _Do_ you?"

Son of a bitch… He couldn't tell Dru to stop. That would break her heart, and she would think she was doing something wrong. She would pout and cry for nights.

"Please keep going, pet. Good girls finish their lollies."

With a pleased grin, she turned back to Angelus's cock, engulfing the thing. The vampire above her moaned, throwing his head back. "That's my girl. Suck _hard_."

She obeyed, sucking hard and then licking it up all up and down in turn. After several rounds of this, Angelus put his hand on the back of her head and thrust into her mouth, surely shoving the thing all the way into her throat. She moaned, her hips rocking a bit in time with the thrusting.

"Touch yourself," Angelus said. "Lift your dress for me and touch yourself."

Drusilla scrambled with her long dress, raising it to her knees. She worked her hand underneath it, moaning when she found her "special spot." Spike kept his gaze on her, unable—and unallowed—to look away. Of course, truth be told, he wasn't sure he wanted to look away.

He had walked in on Angelus screwing Dru several times, and it was always when his grandsire knew that Spike had been intending to do the very same thing. But this was… different. Yes, it was intended as punishment. But there was something about watching some other guy shoving his cock down Dru's throat while she touched herself, watching her face contort with pleasure and having the time to appreciate how lovely it looked, that was really getting to him. Spike felt his own cock starting to stand at attention, making his trousers tight. Angelus glanced over at the younger vampire, a knowing grin on his lips.

"Stop, Dru," he said.

She dropped her hand as he withdrew his large, wet, and throbbing dick from her mouth. She pouted again, moaning her disappointment. He smiled, gently hooking her chin.

"Don't fret, dear. Take off your dress and fetch that stool," he said, pointing toward Darla's vanity—complete with broken mirror.

Once again, she obeyed. With a single tie pulled, she wiggled out of the shift, letting it puddle at her feet before she stepped out of it. Then, her tits bouncing and her own arousal evident on her glistening thighs, she pranced over and grabbed the stool.

"Put it there," Angelus instructed, slowly stroking his manhood.

She placed it in the indicated spot, one that was right where Drusilla's dress was. Angelus smiled.

"Tell her what a good girl she is, Spike. Listening so well."

"She's very good. She always a good girl," Spike said low, finding his voice husky with his own growing arousal.

Angelus was nothing but grins now. "Come here, Dru. Lean down on the stool, facing that way."

They were both standing in profile—well, Dru was leaning—to Spike. Angelus stopped stroking his own cock just to line it up with her waiting entrance. With a surprised moan, he thrust into her, and Spike's eyes widened as Angelus—moving deliberately slow—moved in and out of her.

"Yes, yes… I wanna see the stars!" Drusilla moaned.

Spike strained against his chains, stopping only when he felt the burning of the crosses. Angelus reached around, his hand finding her clit. Drusilla howled with pleasure, reaching up to pinch her own nipples. Spike's own erection was full and straining, and he was almost sure he was going to come. How the hell was he ready to come when no one had even touched him?

"Yes, pet," he moaned. "So good."

"That's right, Drusilla. Do you see the stars, my girl?"

Angelus was ramming into her now, and she moaned and groaned with pleasure. Finally, after a gasp, she came, a squirt of liquid running down her leg.

"Fuck," Angelus said, slamming into her one final time.

Spike bit his lip, hard, to keep from crying out. His own climax shot free, staining the front of his pants. All three sighing, Angelus stood back. He stuffed his cock back into his pants, doing up the ties again. Drusilla was giggling pleasantly, laying down across the stool. Angelus moved over to Spike, undoing the chains. Once the younger vampire was free, Angelus clapped him on the shoulder.

"Now, Spikie, if you're good… I'll let you return the favor with Darla one night," he said, with a pointed stare downward.

Spike would have never said it aloud before this moment, but he _had_ always wondered what going a round with Darla would be like. Angelus grinned at him as if he had read his thoughts.

"Remember what I said, she likes it rough, rougher than Dru, but you've gotta listen. Understood?"

Spike nodded, catching sight of small patches of burnt flesh in the shape of crosses on his wrists. "Yeah. Yeah, I got it."

Drusilla was upright once more, smiling at Spike. "Want me to practice lolly licking with you, Spike?"

Angelus clapped Spike once more on the shoulder. "Have fun. I'm going out for a bite."

Dru was already at Spike's feet, undoing his trousers. Yes… Yes, he would follow the rules. At least… until he got to fuck Darla.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that, in canon, Drusilla does call Angelus "daddy." I'm not into the daddy kink, and it kind of wigs me out (no judgement to those who like it). I just couldn't bring myself to do it.


End file.
